Question: My date tonight made reservations for us at his favorite Italian restaurant.  He didn't know that I am a vegetarian with a gluten allergy.  There are four dishes here without meat in them.  That's just one fifth of the menu.  And three of those meatless dishes are made with pasta, which contains gluten.  What fraction of the items on the menu at this restaurant can I eat?
If there are 4 vegetarian dishes on the menu and 3 of them contain gluten, then $4-3=1$ vegetarian dish does not contain gluten.  This means that $\frac{1}{4}$ of the vegetarian dishes are gluten-free.  We know that $\frac{1}{5}$ of all the dishes on the menu are vegetarian, so $\frac{1}{4}\times\frac{1}{5}=\boxed{\frac{1}{20}}$ of the menu items are both vegetarian and gluten-free.